wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dauno
Great Site I just wanted to give you MAD PROPZ for getting this site up! I will do my best to contribute to the site, and will definitely link you to my Colbert-centric site! - Nofactzone 13:20, 2 August 2006 (PDT) Hey, how for come I can't upload? And I think I love you. - Fuzzy 18:02, 2 August 2006 (CST) Uploading has been enabled. Enjoy Hey, I love the concept. But I think you should expand this beyond the Stephen Colbert show and actually try to redefine truth by posting false/satirical articles that are presented as truth and see how many people actually believe them. Anyone is welcome to post their Stephenesque entries and indeed already are. People may post whatever they like as long as it doesn't break any law or is completely offensive to everyone... ie tubgirl/goatse type things. I am trusting the loyal viewers of the Colbert Report to help moderate the site and stop the vandalism I had a bit earlier. I am trusting the great viewers of this wonderful show to help police themselves as well as contribute to the site as much as possible within given acceptable parameters. Main page protection Dauno, can you please unprotect the main page for me? I have some edits I need to make there. Alternatively, could you please assign me sysop and bureaucrat flags? See . Thanks in advance! PrincessIrulan 00:12, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Don't unprotect the main page to the masses (vandalism chance?). Just give sysop to Irulan. --MSTK 00:25, 3 August 2006 (PDT) It's a bit too early for me to do that. I'm going to be in Miami on vacation till Monday. If you want something changed, post it here, and I'll do it. In the interim, build up your articles and do some general modding on random vandalism or anything else you deem bad and we'll see where we stand next week. Petition to be sysop/bureaucrat 1. ...Could you please assign me sysop and bureaucrat flags? See . Thanks in advance! PrincessIrulan 00:12, 3 August 2006 (PDT) (Copied from above Fuzzy 11:10CST, 03 Aug 06) 2. I would also like to petition for sysop/bureaucrat rights. I have been trying to revert vandalism by Elephant and Grue. Since I cannot ban them, they continue to vandalise twice as fast as I can fix it. I am going to stop for now. Maybe if I ignore them, they will go away. --Back to work... -Fuzzy 13:16CST, 03 Aug 06 3. Same as those two. I've reverted most of what Elephant did, with the help of Assman. I think that Assman should also be given privs for helping out during this whole event. --Paranoia 19:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Truthiness Barnstar Award ← The Truthiness Barnstar For fighting for truth regardless of the facts.' Petition to be sysop/bureaucrat Dear Sir, I have been faithfully addressing vandalism as you requested, especially from FuzzyButt, keep your eye on that one! Anyway, I'm very eager for the sysop/bureaucrat powers to help in my endeavor. Please let me know if there is anyway I can improve, thanks PrincessIrulan 13:46, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::Thanks for the request, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. Let me explain: There is no such thing as "vandalism". That just a term used by the liberal elite to keep the people, the Real Heros, out of the media. I say: let their voices be heard! I'm sick and tired of the liberal elite telling us what is and isn't "true" and accusing anyone who disagrees of "vandalism". Facts never trump our gut instincts, which we all have access to equally. If someone disagrees with my views, and if their gut is in the right place, I say more power to them. What we don't need is self-styled "vandal" fighters who go around like the Thought Gestapo telling people what they can and cannot read about. So you see, I have to decline your very kind offer. And may I add: I think Stephen would agree with me on this one. Dauno 14:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::''Facts never trump our gut instincts, which we all have access to equally, spot on! You'll find my instincts superb, out-shown only by my plucky demeanor and unique wit; therefore, I humbly request that you re-consider giving me sysop/bureaucrat powers. Also, can you please tell me the password for your server's ftp. I have some truly wonderful ideas to implement. Kindest regards, PrincessIrulan :PS. please download Cite and place in your extensions folder. Then update your LocalSettings.php. Thanks. PrincessIrulan 14:27, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::Thanks, I'll look into it. Dauno 14:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Adminsship see Wikiality:Requests for adminship --Elephant 14:30, 3 August 2006 (PDT) *Yes, and when you do, vote for me Site principles You're going to need to lay down the principles of the site if you want this to be anything more than a really bad copy of Uncyclopedia. For now it seems like a nonsensical collection of attack pages. If this is to be a wiki dedicated to The Truthiness, some guidelines need to be established. Otherwise it will devolve into stupidity and chaos. Liberty 16:14, 3 August 2006 (PDT) I agree Block this account - you really need to block people. I vandalised this site. It, just like wikipedia, needs to protect itself. It needs order and some defined controls. It needs an elite to keep control. A wiki-fan site devoted to someone who advocated vandalising a wiki (wikipedia) cannot really complain when it is vandalised. There's the irony. If you really are post-modern, then my edits and page moves won't bother you. If so, let me know, and I may come back for more fun. If not, don't worry, I'm gone. For good. I'll do no more harm. I will not come back unless you indicate that my edits were acceptable. --Elephant 19:30, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :Your edits are not just acceptable, they are a valuable addition to this project. I strongly believe that truthiness will win in the end, and that every contribution is a step forward. Not having any sysops will be an advantage: as you have just demonstrated, people who come here to vandalize will run out of steam after a short while if there's nobody to whack them for every small transgression, real or perceived. In the long run, only those who want this site to prosper will hang on. Either that, or I'll give it a few more days and pull the plug. Dauno 19:45, 3 August 2006 (PDT)